


An Unexpected Announcement

by Author_Incognito



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: Sherlock has some surprising news for Scotland Yard





	An Unexpected Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> could be seen as a follow-up to my previous story The Next Day, but both stories can be read separately.

 

 

 _"Molly's what!?"_ Greg Lestrade shouted as his mind tried to wrap around what long time helper turned friend Sherlock Holmes had just told him.

      "Molly's pregnant, and because of that I am telling you that I am lowering my case standards." Sherlock said matter-of-factly. Seeing Greg still staring wide eyed in disbelief at him he added, "and by that I mean if something seems really, _really_ interesting do not text or inform me in anyway."

      "Molly's pregnant," Greg repeated incredulously, "Hell I didn't even know you were together."

      Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Sally entering the room. "Did I hear that right? Freak knocked some poor girl up?" She paused, brows furrowing in confusion. "How did that happen?"

      Sherlock swallowed and turned to face her. "Easy. After a round of extremely satisfying sex - one of many I must add - my sperm combined with her egg to form a new cell that has been rapidly dividing inside her for the past several weeks." 

  Sally blinked. "I had to ask."

    Sherlock turned back around to Greg, who seemed to have finally recovered from what Sherlock had told him five minutes previously. "And because of that I must tell you once again that I am no longer accepting any cases above a low seven. That number will obviously decrease the farther along Molly gets in her pregnancy, to which I will most certainly inform you, but for now those are my terms." 

  "Alright." Greg said. "Terms accepted."

   Sherlock nodded slightly and checked his watch. "Now if you will please excuse me, Molly has her first doctor's appointment in half an hour, and I promised that I would go with her." He started to make his way out of the room, but before he had stepped through the door Sally called out after him.

  "Hey, Freak!"

   Sherlock paused and turned around slightly. "Yes, Sally?" 

    "Congratulations." She said, mouth curling up to a small smile.

     "Thank you." Sherlock replied, grinning from ear to ear for a short moment before leaving the room completely. 

 

    


End file.
